1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and a device that recognizes a user input at an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and a device that determine a ghost input by using information (e.g., pressure information) corresponding to a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or the like, have been developed and distributed.
The touch screen can use capacitive, resistive, and optical detecting methods based on an operating method of the electronic device that the touch screen is part of. In recent years, capacitive touch screens have been mainly used because the capacitive touch screens have high accuracy in touch recognition, low probability of malfunction, and possibility of multi-touch. The capacitive touch screens may recognize a touch input based on a variation of the amount of charge of an electrode included in a touch panel.
Since the capacitive touch screen recognizes a touch input based on a charge variation, a conductive foreign substance on a cover glass, such as water and the like, or a noise, such as an electromagnetic wave that passes through the touch screen and the like can cause a malfunction of the capacitive touch screen. The malfunction of the capacitive touch screen due to these foreign substances or the noise is sometimes referred to as a “ghost touch”. Sometimes a touch driver can be configured to remove the ghost touch based on the duration of the touch input or a form of the touch input to prevent the ghost touch; however, this may result in reduced response speed and sensitivity of the touch screen.